Hikari
by Shiori Sinclair
Summary: Porque él era la luz que iluminaba su oscuro sendero, y el único al que jamás podría reemplazar. / Fire Emblem: Rekka no ken / One-Shot / Raven x Lucius /


Disclaimer: Los personajes de Fire Emblem no me pertenecen.

* * *

Bien, aquí traigo un pequeño one-shot. Ignorando el pésimo título [soy malísima para dar títulos], esto lo escribí para Yuugiri, que es como mi Lucius Aunque no salió tan bonito como quería que saliera...  
Espero que te guste.  
Mil disculpas si hay alguna falta de ortografía o algo...

* * *

Raven se encontraba farfullando molesto, caminando un poco alejado del resto de la banda. Aunque ir apartado del resto del grupo estando en la Isla del Terror, no era una buena idea, poco o nada le importaba. Su mirada no se apartaba del Demonio de la Espada, Karel iba caminando a lado del joven monje, en silencio, mientras este hablaba con Priscilla.

Le molestaba verlo cerca de Lucius, más aún después de haberle escuchado en días anteriores decirle [a escondidas]: "Contigo me siento en calma", y luego quedarse dormido junto al monje, con este velando por su sueño.

Aunque no lo admitiera, se sentía celoso. Muy celoso. Sabía que Lucius era amable y siempre buscaba ayudar a los demás, pero no tenía por qué estar velando por el sueño de ese maldito asesino.

— Hey, Rave, ¿Qué sucede? Esa mirada asusta mucho. —No se había percatado en qué momento Wil se le había acercado, pero ahí se encontraba, caminando a su lado. — ¿Por qué vas tan alejado? ¿Acaso estás cansado? Si no apresuras el paso, te podría pasar algo. Ya sabes que este lugar es muy peligroso…

— Deja de llamarme así. Mi nombre es Raven, no Rave. —respondió el mercenario, con un tono de voz molesto. — Y no, no estoy cansado, simplemente quiero estar un poco alejado.

Wil enarcó una ceja, viendo el ceño fruncido con el que el mayor ahora lo observaba.

— Si me intentas meter miedo con esa cara para que me vaya, no lo vas a conseguir. ¿Qué te sucede? —Preguntó el arquero, alejándose un paso del pelirrojo. Solo por si acaso le daba por desenvainar su espada con cautela e intentar asesinarlo. Ya le había pasado un par de veces antes, y ya sabía que cuando Raven estaba así no era buena idea molestarlo más o podía terminar siendo tan mortífero como los entrenamientos del General Wallace.

— No me sucede nada. —Volvió su mirada hacia el frente, más específicamente hacia Karel, por quien parecía destilar más odio y resentimiento del que había sentido hacia Lord Uther.

El castaño no dijo nada más. No quería terminar enfadando al mercenario. En silencio se dedicó a observar hacia dónde miraba el mayor, tratando de encontrar la razón por la cual se encontraba tan molesto. No tardó mucho en adivinar que aquello tenía que ver con el monje rubio, pero no lograba descifrar por qué veía de esa forma a Karel.

— ¡Wil! —Escuchó el grito de Rebecca llamándolo mientras se le acercaba. — Hola Raven.

El mercenario la saludó con un escueto y seco "Hola", alejándose después de los dos arqueros.

Quería estar solo un momento. Necesitaba aclarar sus pensamientos. ¿Por qué se sentía celoso de Karel? Es decir, sabía que Lucius siempre estaría a su lado, lo había prometido ya. También sabía que parte de su trabajo como monje de Elimine era dar alivio a los corazones que tienen algún tipo de sufrimiento, pero estaba seguro que "sufrimiento" era algo que el espadachín no sentía.

No quería que el rubio se encontrase cerca de tal monstruo. Sabía que no le haría ningún bien estar cerca de él, ni escuchar nada de lo que tenía que decirle. Y mucho menos si se encontraba enfermo, como Renault le había hecho saber en días anteriores. No quería que terminase herido ni nada por el estilo. Por esa misma razón había tratado de enviarlo a casa para que esperase su regreso, pero el chico se había negado una y otra vez.

— No entiendes que no quiero perderte… —murmuró en voz baja, únicamente audible para él.

Sí, no lo negaba, estaba enamorado del monje. Y por esa razón no quería que estuviese en el campo de batalla, ni que estuviese cerca de gente tan peligrosa, como Karel o Jaffar. Aunque el rubio siempre terminaba luchando, alegando que no quería ser una carga para su señor, y terminaba ayudando a los demás con sus problemas cada que podía.

— ¿Te sucede algo, hermano? —Preguntó Priscilla, que al parecer había notado el estado de ánimo del pelirrojo y había ido a verlo. — ¿Estás herido o algo?

— No, Priscilla, estoy bien. —Respondió, percatándose de que había estado tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos que no se había dado cuenta cuando su hermana se había acercado, ni cuando el monje había dejado de estar junto al espadachín para unirse a la conversación que tenían Lord Pent, Erk, Nino y Canas.

La pelirroja no preguntó más, simplemente se dedicó a disfrutar del tiempo que pasaba con su hermano. No pasaban mucho juntos ya que este siempre estaba con el monje, y a Priscilla no parecía agradarle mucho eso.

— Hermano… —Lo llamó después de unos minutos de silencio.

— Dime.

— Tú… ¿Recuerdas la promesa que me hiciste? —El mercenario negó suavemente, con un gesto interrogante en el rostro. — Lo sabía…

— ¿Qué clase de promesa era? —inquirió curioso.

— Dijiste que cuando seamos mayores, nos íbamos a casar. —Raven se quedó quieto al escuchar eso. — Luego me diste este anillo.

Su mente remotamente recordaba aquel momento, había sido poco antes de que Priscilla se fuese de la casa de Cormwell. Recordaba cómo su hermana lloraba, y él trataba de tranquilizarla. Luego le había dicho eso y entregado el anillo que, al parecer, ella aún conservaba.

— ¿Hermano? —Preguntó al ver que el pelirrojo había dejado de avanzar.

— Lo siento, Priscilla. Esa es una promesa que no podré cumplir. —

Los ojos de la pelirroja se empezaron a llenar de lágrimas al escuchar aquellas palabras.

— Es por él, ¿cierto? —Murmuró mientras observaba en dirección a Lucius.

Raven no contestó. No quería herir a su hermana con lo que diría, por lo que optó por permanecer en silencio, dando por terminada la plática al momento en que notó que todo el pequeño batallón se había detenido.

— Vamos a descansar un momento aquí. —Anunció Mark, escuchando como varios murmuraban aliviados de poder pausar su larga caminata.

Casi al instante, Lucius se les acercó, con lo que Priscilla decidió retirarse.

— ¿Sucedió algo con lady Priscilla? —preguntó el chico, preocupado. Había visto el rostro de tristeza que tenía la chica.

— No, no pasó nada. Debe estar cansada, eso es todo. —respondió el pelirrojo.

— Debe ser eso… —Aun se veía preocupado por ella, no sabiendo si irse a ver qué le sucedía o quedarse con su señor, con quien no había estado en casi todo el día. Al final optó por quedarse con Raven, ya que la pelirroja ahora se encontraba hablando con Guy.

Ambos tomaron asiento en el suelo, descansando las piernas de la larga caminata que llevaban. Se quedaron en silencio unos minutos, hasta que Lucius decidió hablar.

— Lord Raymond…

— ¿Qué sucede, Lucius? —inquirió con curiosidad al ver que el monje se notaba nervioso.

— Tú… ¿Crees que soy lindo?

Raven se quedó en silencio por unos momentos, tratando de hallar el porqué de tan repentina pregunta. ¿Qué si creía que era lindo? No lo creía, lo aseguraba. Su belleza rivalizaba con la de Lady Louise y Ninian. Incluso podría decir que las superaba.

— ¿Por qué preguntas?

— Es que… Lady Priscilla dijo que mi rostro era incluso más agraciado que el de una mujer, y que muchos lores de seguro caerían ante mí, pero no creo que sea para tanto. Es decir, sé que mi rostro es como el de una chica, pero no creo que nadie se fije en mí. —respondió, apenado. — Y… pensé en preguntártelo a ti, Lord Raymond.

— La verdad es que sí, eres tan hermoso como una mujer, e incluso más. —Dijo mientras acortaba la distancia entre él y el monje, provocando que este lo mirase un tanto confuso. — Es cierto que muchos lores podrían caer ante tu belleza. Muchos querrían tenerte, estoy seguro.

— ¿L-Lord Raymond?

— Pero no quiero que te vayas con nadie más. No quiero que te alejes de mí. —la cercanía que mantenía con el monje le había provocado un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas, que le hacía ver mucho más adorable a sus ojos. — De solo pensar que algo podría pasarte, o que podrías irte y no volver… No puedo evitar sentir tristeza. Has estado a mi lado desde que era pequeño, y nunca me has dejado de lado, ni siquiera cuando la casa de Cormwell fue destruida y tuviste la oportunidad de librarte de mí. No sé qué haría yo si algo te llegase a pasar, por eso insistí en que no lucharas. Eres mi luz, a quién necesito a mi lado para estar bien. No quiero perderte a ti también, eres la última familia que me queda. No… eres lo único que me queda. Sé que no debería decir esto, pero ni siquiera Priscilla podría llenar el vacío que sentiría si te fueras.

Lucius se encontraba sin habla, no esperaba escuchar tales palabras de parte de su joven señor. No le molestaba, al contrario, se sentía feliz. Al parecer ocupaba un espacio irremplazable en el corazón del pelirrojo al igual que este en el suyo.

— Lord Raymond, yo nunca me iría de tu lado. Prometí que estaría siempre contigo, y no pienso romper mi promesa. —Dijo mientras esbozaba una sonrisa y acercaba su rostro hacia el del menor. — Yo vivo por ti, no podría estar lejos de ti.

El mercenario sonrió satisfecho por la respuesta.

— Entonces no te vayas nunca de mi lado. —Dijo al momento que terminaba por reducir a cero la poca distancia que había entre sus rostros. No era necesario escuchar la respuesta de parte del monje, ya sabía que esta sería positiva.

Sus labios se juntaron con los del mayor, en un beso casto y tranquilo. Lastimosamente aquello no duró mucho, debido a la interrupción de cierto castaño.

— ¡Lo sabía, Rave! —gritó el chico, provocando que se separaran al instante por el susto que les había dado el escuchar el grito de Wil. — Sabía que estabas enamorado de Lucius.

En seguida sintieron sobre ellos las miradas de todo el campamento. Raven miraba con cierto odio al castaño, mientras este sonreía. Por su parte, Lucius se mantenía con la cabeza gacha, sintiendo su rostro arder de la vergüenza.

— No era necesario que grites eso. —Lo reprendió Rebecca, pegándole un zape en la cabeza al arquero. — ¿No ves que les estás haciendo pasar por un momento incómodo?

— ¿Lord Raymond? —Lo llamó Lucius al ver que el pelirrojo se levantaba, con cara de alguien que va a atravesar con su espada a todo aquel que ose cruzársele por delante.

Desenvainó su espada, e inmediatamente fue tras Wil, quien huía por su vida tratando de ocultarse tras Wallace, Oswin, Marcus o cualquiera que apareciera cerca. La mayoría del batallón empezó a reír por la escena, aligerando así el ambiente. Lucius se levantó para ir a detener a su señor antes de que terminara asesinando al joven arquero y dejando sola a la peli verde.

Priscilla fingió no haber visto nada, entreteniéndose en darle vueltas al anillo que Raven le había regalado. Karel, por su parte, mantenía su rostro indescifrable y la mirada fija en el mercenario, que se había detenido al momento en el que Lucius le dio alcance. No pensaba perder tan fácilmente. Ni contra Raven ni contra nadie.

* * *

Gracias por leer.


End file.
